


Galactica - Nebula

by TheArtificialDane



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: A collection of short stories from the Galactica universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “If I could dance my enterance exame with two broken toes, you can fight through the pain tomorrow” Violet, Galactica part 33.  
> Before Violet was Violet, she was Blair.

“Polka, polka, polka, jump, jump, polka polka polka, stop.

The instructor looked out on the class, and Blair felt his stare on her, his eyes weighing her posture and even though her hand was cramping, the posturing of her fingers hurting as they had been at it for hours, she kept totally still, her face natural.

“Dardo, Miller and Santiago, you can stay. The rest of you, leave. There’ll be a ten minute break.”

A collective breath of relief left the room, seven girls leaving in tears, but Blair barely registered them. She had made it through the first round, Mrs Ginsberg had looked at her and found her worthy, and that was all that mattered.  
Blair walked over to the wall and sat down, her hands quickly pulling off her shoe, her left foot a deep purple starting at her big toe. Blair could see Santiago and Miller leaning out the window, both of them excitedly waving to their families, cries of joy leaving them as they had made it to through the first round, but Blair wasn’t about to celebrate yet, not that anyone had come to see her. The fact that she had gotten hand-picked from the Academy to get a chance to audition for the coup de ballet was an honor; the fact that she had made it through this round meaning next to nothing since only one of them would actually get picked in the end.

  
Blair grabbed her headphones, quickly finding the song she had picked for her presentation, her hands wrapping her toes tight, making sure to stabilize the bone. Their physical therapist had told her it was broken the day before, and said she shouldn’t do the audition, but Blair couldn’t imagine not at least trying. Ballet was her life, her only goal was getting premission to dance for the rest of her life, the dream being the thing that had gotten her out of bed every morning for the years she had been at the Academy.

  
Blair slipped on her shoe, tucking the straps tight, quickly checking if she was still warm before she took a protein bar, breaking the treat into small pieces, chasing each mouthful with water as she waited for her turn.

“Dardo, you’re up.”

Blair nodded and stood up, slipping off her hoodie so she was only dressed in a pale pink bodystocking. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, checking if her hair was still kept in the tight bun on her head. Blair walked to the middle of the room, a table of seven instructors sitting, all of them looking at her.

“Would you like to explain a little something about the routine you have prepared for us today, miss Dardo?”

Blair nodded, but then, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Blair could feel the panic rise up in her as she tried again, her face still held carefully in the mask she had perfected through years while she tried one last time.

“Blair has prepared a very special preformance for us today, haven’t you?”

Blair looked at Mrs Ginsberg, her main instructor, and felt a rush of relief go through her as she nodded. Mrs Ginsberg was tough and expected nothing but the best from her students, her cane having often left bruises on Blair’s skin as the instructore corrected her posture and her movements, but right here, and right now, she was like a guardian angel.

“I can see in my papers that you have chosen a slightly different approach. You will not be performing a classical piece, but a self-choreografed number, from a… children’s musical, as far as I have understood?”

Blair nodded again, the gratitude she felt making all the pain in her body stop to matter.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing left to say then. Blair, are you prepared to show us your dance?”

Blair smiled and nodded, getting into position, the tones from “Quiet” gently filling the room as she started to move, letting the music take her and move her

/I wonder, if inside my head, I’m not just a bit different from some of my friends/

Blair danced, showing off the movements she had learned, her legs carrying her through twists and turns.

/And when everyone shouts, they seem to like shouting, the noise in my head is incredibly loud, and I just wish they’d stop./

Blair grew more and more wild, her choreography referencing the desperate dance of the black swan.

/I’m sorry, I’m not quite explaining it right./

Blair spun.

  
/The noise and the shouting, and my heart is pounding, and my eyes are burning./

Blair kicked, her injured leg carrying her through a jump.

/And suddenly, everything, everything is…/

Blair had stopped moving, holding herself completely still.

/Quiet. Just the nice kind of quiet. Like the sound of your heart in your head. People around me, their mouths are still moving, the words they are forming, cannot reach me anymore./

Blair carefully and gently moved her arms, trying to convey everything her mouth could never say but her body could always tell, how dance was the only language she knew.

/And it is quiet, and I am warm. Like I’ve sailed into the eye of the storm./

Blair stopped, her lungs desperate for air, her body sticky with sweat. She had given everything she had, every last ounce of energy, every hope, dream and drop of desperation she had.

“Thank you, Dardo. You can leave.”

Blair nodded, making it out the door before she colapsed, her body crumbling as there was nothing left to do but wait.


	2. Nebula: Rising Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prequel series is set a little over ten years prior to the main “Galactica” timeline, called “Rising Stars,” it is when everyone in the original “Team Adult” gang (Fame, Raja, Sutan, Bianca, Jinkx, Juju, Detox, and Karl) is in their mid to late 20s. Galactica is just starting to gain traction, Bianca has been promoted at Vogue magazine, Jinkx is a hot mess, etc)

The phone had been ringing off the hook all morning. Every 5 minutes the phone rang and rang and rang before the caller hung up; only to wait 5 minutes and call back and Sutan had had it. He had just gotten home after being in Germany for a week and at 7:30am, all he wanted to do was crash in his bed and sleep. But no…the phone kept ringing.

“RAJA!! Answer the fucking phone!” yelled Sutan from his room. “All I want to do is sleep.”

“No! It’s fucking Carmen!” she yelled back from outside his room, probably from their office. “I told her to not call me because if I spoke to her I’d cuss her out!”

Sutan groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head to block out the noise of the phone ringing once again. “I don’t care! Cuss her out or whatever you gotta do, just get her to stop calling!”

“Fine!” Raja screamed back before answering the phone, much to her brother’s short-lived relief. “CARMEN!! STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!! I TOLD YOUR CRAZY ASS TO NOT CALL OR I WAS GOING TO HURT YOUR FUCKING FEELINGS! NOW KEEP FUCKING TRYING ME AND I WILL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A BITCH I CAN BE!”

Sutan didn’t understand why she had to scream, all he wanted to do was sleep, was he asking for too much? As soon as he had slept, he was going to kill his sister… After a line and a drink, of course.

“Hey Sutan…. Mani wants to talk to you", said Raja in a softer tone as she walked into his room and sat beside him.

“So you just cussed out Mani?” He asked as he felt her get under the covers to lay down, wrapping an arm around him and snuggling into his side.

“Yep.” She mumbled. “She’s been trying to call for the past 20 minutes. She wanted to bring us some food but wasn’t sure if anyone was home.”

“Damn, Rajie”, Sutan said as he got out of bed to get to the phone in the hallway.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Raja sighed, upset that she accidentally cussed their mother out thinking it was her on-again-off-again girlfriend Carmen Carrera.

***  
Sutan and Raja were sitting at their small dining room table with their mother, eating the home cooking she had bought.

[“Thanks again for the food, Mani, it’s amazing as always.”] Sutan said in Indonesian to their mother as he picked up another piece of fried tofu.

[“Thank you, Anada. I figured you hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet and needed some real food besides pizza and burgers.”]

Their mother Maharani watched her children with loving eyes. They were so precious to her, and they doted on her; they even bought her and their father a little house nearby so she would always be close if she ever needed them. [“But why did you scream at me, Putri?”] Maharani asked her only daughter, Raja.

[“Yeah Pu, why did you scream and cuss at our beloved mother?”] Sutan asked with a grin as his sister glared at him.

[“I apologize again, Mani.”] Raja started after she took a sip from her glass of wine. [“I thought the person constantly calling was Carmen and not you. She’s been calling me non-stop my cellphone before I turned it off, and then the house phone started ringing.”] She said as she put her chopsticks down on the side of her plate and took her mother’s small and thin hands in her tattooed ones. [“I never would have answered the phone like that if I knew it was you on the other line. I love you too much, and it hurts my heart that I spoke to you like that. I’m so sorry.”] Raja finished sadly, pressing a kiss to her mother her’s knuckles.

[“All is forgiven, my daughter, just be more aware next time.”] Their mother said with a smile; she knew Raja, or as she affectionately called her Putri, didn’t mean to cuss at her. [“You two are still dating?”] Maharani asked with a puzzled expression. The last time she checked, they were broken up.

Raja groaned; though she did truly care for Carmen, she didn’t know if she could do it anymore with her. [“We are and yet we’re not. It’s just complicated.”] She said with a sigh.

[“If you love her, why is it complicated?”] Her mother asked as she poured her daughter and son a fresh glass of wine each. [“Unless there’s someone else who has your heart.”] She continued. [“Or at least your attention.”]

[“Oh, there’s someone new alright.”] Sutan said with a snicker that was cut short as his mother popped his knuckles with the handle of her chopsticks. [“Hey! Why’d you do that?!”] He whined as he rubbed his still smarting knuckles from his mother’s reprimand.

[“And who that person may be isn’t your story to tell, Anada. Now let Putri speak.”] Maharani said sternly. Though unbeknownst to her, while her head was turned, Raja was making funny faces at her brother as he was scolded.

[“It’s okay, Mani, thank you for defending my honor.”] Raja said demurely, looking down to hide a smile. Sutan was going to kill her when their mother left, but she couldn’t pass it up. [“It’s just I don’t think that the spark we had is enough anymore.”] She continued after taking a sip of wine. [“Like she is a sweet girl but the way she treats me is a little too much.”] She finished with a sigh.

[“Well, what are you going to do about it?”] Her mother asked.

[“You know, I…”] started Raja before she was interrupted by the phone ringing. “That better be a bill collector.” She mumbled in English as she got up to answer it since she was the closest.

“Hello, Amrull residence.” Raja answered the phone with a smile before her face dropped into a scowl. /Aww hell/, thought Sutan as he watched his sister’s expression shift from pleasant to pissed.

“BITCH!! I FUCKING TOLD YOUR CRUNCHY WEAVE-WEARING ASS THAT IF YOU CALLED ME AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE GODDAMN WEEK I WAS GOING TO GO IN ON YOU!!” Shouted Raja into the phone, less than 20 feet away from her mother and brother. “LIKE YOU KEEP TRYING MY FUCKING PATIENCE BECAUSE YOU THINK I’M KIDDING. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT CARMEN, FUCK YOU! FUCK YOUR MAN HANDS! FUCK YOUR SHITTY WEAVE, AND FUCK YOUR LOPSIDED SILICONE TITS!! Whoever did your surgery hates you.” Raja ranted to her girlfriend Carmen who was on the other line, missing the horrified expression on her mother’s face at her foul language directed towards her girlfriend.

“Do I seem worried, Carmen?” Raja asked calmly. “You must have forgotten who you’re dealing with, I’m not one of these average females you’re used to trying to walk all over. So allow me to reintroduce myself, my name is Raja Amrull and I don’t give a fuck, shit or damn how you feel about me right now because I warned you. So don’t go crying to my brother like ‘oh Raja is such a bitch blah blah blah,’ because he already knows that.” She continued easily as she started picking at her nails.

/I need to repaint them before I go out tonight/, Raja thought to herself as she tuned out Carmen, who was cussing her out.

[“Are you done, Pu?”] Asked Sutan as he took a sip of her wine before putting her cup back.

[“Oh yeah, sure, hold on.”] Raja said quickly to her brother before returning to her phone call. “Carmen, you have wasted enough of my time that you can’t afford to pay me for. You have interrupted a lovely family dinner with my mother and brother, so you have a good evening and don’t forget to put lotion on your ashy elbows.” Raja said with a bored expression before she hung up on Carmen and walked back to the table as if nothing happened.

“So!” She started with a smile. [“Who’s ready for dessert?!”]

***

Raja and Sutan stepped into the club, arm in arm, the heavy bass washing over them as they spotted Bianca and Jinkx on the dance floor. Bianca sipped a Corona and rolled her eyes at Jinkx, who danced raucously, arms up in the air, a big and bright smile on her face as she moved to the music.

Raja looked Jinkx up and down, wondering what Jinkx was on tonight, as her eyes looked even more glassy than usual. The redhead looked like she was fine though, just feeling the fantasy; that and Bianca was with her, so Raja wasn’t too worried.

“Hey!” Bianca shouted, waving them over, barely avoiding to spill her drink as Jinkx bumped into her.

[“Get me a Long Island,”] Raja ordered her brother, releasing his arm, already mentally out on the dance floor.

[“Excuse me?”]

[“Please, Anada”] Raja batted her lashes and made kissy faces at him, an innocent expression on her face that was very clearly fake, but it made Sutan laugh.

[“Okay okay, fine.”]

Raja kissed his cheek and turned around, nearly colliding with her friend and business partner Fame, who was racing towards the group with a bottle of champagne and glasses.

“Raja!” Fame squealed, hugging Raja tightly, the girl’s ecstatic happiness affecting Raja who felt her mood lift even more.

“Are you ready to celebrate?!”

“Always!” Raja smiled, not knowing what Fame was so worked up about, her arm around her friend’s as they walked towards the other girls. “So… Why are we celebrating?

“Omigosh, I guess you didn’t get my messages? I left like four on your answering machine! Raja, oh Raja, you’re not going to believe it!”

“What? No, shit, sorry. My phone has been off all day.”

“Weeeeell.” Fame had a huge smile on her face as she drew out the word, clearly nearly bursting at the seams with the secret she had inside, and then it all came out at once. “Bianca showed our newest fall pieces to her boss, her boss, Raja! We’re getting a spread in Vogue! Galactica is going to be in Vogue magazine!!”

“Oh my God!” Raja exclaimed, hugging Fame again, Bianca grabbing the bottle of champagne.

“So she told you, huh?” Bianca grinned, her dimples deep, the cuteness of them a sharp contrast to her fierce and harsh eye makeup. “My boss may be fucking nuts, but she sure knows talent when she sees it.” Bianca popped the bottle, all of them cheering before they sat down at the table. The club was a regular spot for the gang, and they had a standing deal with the owner about the table being theirs. Bianca took the glasses from Fame, and poured for everyone. She handed one to Jinkx, hesitating for half a second as the redhead did not appear to need more toxins at the moment, but Jinkx took the decision out of Bianca’s hands as she snatched the glass anyway.

“To Galactica!”

Everyone smiled, joining in Jinkx’s toast as they all drowned their glasses.

“This is the coolest thing EVER!” Raja exclaimed, slamming her glass down onto the table.

“You’re so sweet, RaRa.” Fame laughed, her arm wrapping itself around Jinkx, her hand gently petting the woman’s red hair. “But you’ve had like four Vogue covers yourself, I mean, isn’t that like… You know”

Raja waved her hand, easily dismissing Fame. “Yes, but, that’s as a model. This feels like.. like it’s bigger? Like it’s different. This time it feels like I’m more than just a face, like I’m a part of the creation of something,” she said just in time as Sutan walked up with a tray of drinks for everyone, the man spotting the bottles and the empty glasses from what Jinkx and Bianca had gotten earlier.

“What’s this, are you guys having all the fun without me?” he pouted, a good natured smile quickly overtaking his face as he sat down next to Bianca, handing the Long Island to his sister.

“Yeah, it’s been a non-stop orgy while you’ve been gone. I guess the fun’s over now,” answered Bianca, a toothy grin on her face.

“Come on, I’m great in an orgy!” Sutan pushed Bianca’s shoulder.

“Yeah, well, no dicks allowed.”

Fame perked up at the mentions of dicks, remembering that Detox and Juju weren’t there yet, she and Jinkx whispering together as Fame pulled Jinkx’s brand new mobile out of her purse.

“There’s a group of girls over there who look like they used some fake IDs to get in. They’re more your speed.” Bianca pointed, clearly making fun of Sutan since the girls looked like they were in high school.

Sutan pretended like he was using imaginary binoculars, scouting out the talent. “Damn. You’re right B, I think you just found the next supermodel of the world.” Sutan smiled, his arm going around Bianca’s shoulder.

“You’re welcome. My gaydar is not very advanced, but I can spot ‘barely legal’ from a mile away.”

Raja laughed uproariously. Bianca was a great wingwoman whenever she was out with her and her brother, but she wasn’t known for her subtlety. Raja knew she meant well when she and Sutan went “babe watching.” However, Raja had heard the door to Sutan’s room open and close many a night, and she had even caught a peek of Jinkx one morning, much to her surprise and Sutan’s embarrassment. She would always hold that over his head, but that wasn’t any of her business.

“The only reason is because you don’t care whether someone is gay or not. You’ll eat anyone’s pussy, as long as she’s hot.”

Bianca winked at Fame. “Pretty much.”

Fame blushed and held up her wedding ring. “Don’t give me that look, Bianca. Those days are over for me.”

“Riiiight,” Bianca teased.

Raja opened up her purse, grabbing a small bag with the pure powder cocaine she got before she and Sutan had walked into the club. Raja prepared a quick line of coke, looking at the others at the table, which resulted in two extra lines for Jinkx and Sutan.

“Omigod you guys, did you see who just walked in here?!” Jinkx slurred, wiping her nose. “That’s Johnny Depp!”

Fame laughed. “Jinkxy, that’s Michael Jackson. Are you okay, honey?”

Jinkx shrugged and laid her head on Raja’s shoulder. “I love you, RaRa…I really do, your skin is so soft”, she said as she stroked the other side of her face.

“I love you too, Jinkxy, no one keeps up like you do.”

Sutan laughed, the girls from earlier now clearly watching them as he had been sitting, his eyes weighing and worth-checking each and every one of them and deciding that he needed at least three more drinks before they’d even be in the running for his attention tonight.

“Speaking of crazy assholes, where’s your girlfriend tonight, Raj?” asked Bianca, knowing she was sticking her thumb right into a sore spot.

“We broke up.”

“Awww, again? Really?”

“Really, she’s insane.”

“Too bad. I love that psycho bitch.”

“Well, crazy bitches love me”, Raja replied with a toast with Bianca. “What can I say, it’s a constant war.”

“The opposite of war isn’t peace, it’s creation,” announced Jinkx as Fame filled her glass.

“She’s ingested an entire pharmacy tonight, but she can still quote showtunes without missing a beat,” Bianca quipped, an ouch leaving her as Jinkx punched her on the arm.

Fame laughed, raising a new full glass of champagne high in the air. “Let’s toast to your boss, Bianca, let’s toast to her and to the exciting times ahead!”

“To Bunny!” Bianca exclaimed.

“To BUNNY!” the others cheered.

 

***

For years, the group had a weekly brunch every Sunday. “Like church, but with more booze and better conversation,” said Bianca. Bianca and the twins hardly ever missed a week, and Fame was also fairly reliable. Karl was always up for day-drinking so he’d often come and sip mimosas and judge the rest of them for their dietary choices. Detox and Juju joined about once a month and Jinkx had a hard time waking up before 3 pm on Sundays so she mostly rolled in late or just caught up with them later in the day.

One Sunday in July, Bianca showed up with a small person that Fame recognized without an introduction. She looked about 10 years old, in little doc martens and a sundress, straps sliding down her arms. Her dark hair was long and wavy and tangled as anything, with one chunky streak of red. She shared Bianca’s heart-shaped face and pouty mouth, although her big eyes were aqua.

“Guys, this is my baby sister, Adore. Try not to be fucking cocksuckers around her, she’s very impressionable.”

Adore grinned. She loved it when Bianca swore around her; it made her feel grown up.

Karl made a face. “What do you have against cocksucking, B?”

“It reminds me of my uncle.”

Raja cackled, nearly spitting up her mimosa.

“You guys! Stop it!” Fame scolded. “Hey, Adore! It’s great to meet you. I’m Fame.”

“Sure you are.” Adore looked at Bianca pointedly and Bianca dissolved in laughter.

“Wow, that little kid just read you something fierce,” commented Karl.

“Maybe someday I’ll live up to my name.” Fame grinned.

“Maybe someday she’ll live up to hers,” Bianca said, sitting down. Adore stuck her tongue out and plopped into her lap. “Oof! I think you should get your own seat, hon.”

“Why? I used to sit in your lap all the time.”

“You used to be a lot smaller.”

“Are you saying I’m fat? Because that might lead to an eating disorder.”

“Damn, Bianca, this bitch is just like you,” Sutan laughed.

“Don’t call my sister a ‘bitch’ you fuckhead.”

“Fuckhead,” echoed Adore softly, giggling.

Jinkx walked slowly and unsteadily up to their table, swathed in 10 scarves and a coat with a big fur hood. Sunglasses completed her bizarre look. She gingerly got into an empty chair and put her head in her hands.

“JINKXY! GOOD MORNING!” Bianca yelled, and Jinkx cringed, whimpering. “Well you look like fresh hell. Such a departure from your normal Sunday best.”

“Can you…please…shut…the fuck…up?” Jinkx whispered hoarsely, letting her head drop to the table.

“Who’s this mess?” Adore asked.

“This mess is Jinkx. And have some respect. She’s the Queen Bee of Messes.”

“Good morning Jinkxy-poo. I didn’t know it was 49 below outside,” Sutan greeted.

“Care for a drink darling?” Asked Raja innocently knowing good and well that more alcohol was the last thing she needed. “You know drinking more alcohol helps hangovers.”

Jinkx was trying to come out of all of her layers, “Is it too early for rum on the rocks?” She asked as she was finally able to shrug off her unnecessary fur coat.

Raja smiled at her friend, this is one of the reasons she loved herself some Jinkx, even with a hangover she would still drink. “Coming right up love.”

Bianca waved the waiter over. “Can you bring my friend something very strong? She doesn’t need hair of the dog. She needs an entire fur coat of the dog. She needs 101 Dalmatians.”

“Ughhhh…” Jinkx moaned.

“Suck it up, buttercup!” Karl said, “We got 2 more hours of bottomless mimosas.”

Adore hugged Bianca around the neck. “B, I have to go to the bathroom.”

“It’s right over there, baby.” Bianca pointed.

“You want me to go by myself? In New York City? What if I get kidnapped?” Adore’s eyes were huge.

“I’ll cry my eyes out,” Bianca told her, kissing her cheek. “But I think you can handle peeing on your own. I’ll be right here. We can see the door. I promise you’ll be okay.”

Bianca watched her make her way through the restaurant. When Adore was safely inside the bathroom, she looked up and saw Fame’s eyes dancing with glee, a dreamy expression on her face.

“What?” she snapped.

Fame rested her chin in her hand. “It’s just nice to see that you’re capable of love.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

“I’m serious! It’s really cute.” Fame smiled again.

“Well…yeah, I mean, I kind of have a special bond with her. You know, I’m the oldest of five and she’s the youngest… Also…I think she’s gay, too.”

“What makes you think that?” asked Raja.

“Well, last year, we were looking through one of her American Girl Doll Catalogues, and she told me than she liked looking at Felicity but it made her tummy feel funny.”

“Oh my god…what did you say?” Karl asked.

“I said I knew how she felt; I got the same feeling watching Britney Spears dance.”

The entire table erupted in laughter as Adore walked back to the table, sliding into the booth next to her sister.

“So Adore, are you having fun with your sister?”

“Yes! It’s been the best Spring Break ever! Yesterday B took me to this very fancy restaurant, the Russian…” she looked at Bianca.

“Russian Tea Room,” Bianca supplied.

“Yeah I was sooo scared I was gonna spill but I didn’t. And I got this chicken that was filled with BUTTER, it was delicious.”

Karl raised his eyebrows. “Well that’ll help her in her teenage years. Eating meat filled with butter.”

Bianca rolled her eyes. “She’s 10. She can enjoy butter for a few more years, Karl.”

“Adore, listen to me…nothing tastes as good as skinny feels.”  

Raja clinked glasses with him.

Adore shook her head. “You guys, I don’t know, that chicken tasted VERY good. And you know I could die at any moment. I could spontaneously combust.”

Bianca laughed and put an arm around her. “Anyone feel like going out tonight? I wanna go cruising after I drop this little one off at the airport.”

“Is there a special someone you have your eye on or whatever?” asked Raja as she took a sip of her 3rd mimosa of the day.

“Special someone? What are you, my mother?” Bianca laughed. “Of course not…A lot of hot bitches though. The usual.”

“Fucking whore!” Raja cackled causing Adore to grin and Fame give her a disapproving look.

“Raja, we have young ears at the table and that language is unacceptable for a growing child to hear,” Fame chastised, fed up with them.

Raja rolled her eyes. If Adore was the little sister of Bianca, ‘fucking whore’ was the least of her worries. “Ok, she’s a harlot then.”

“Is a harlot like a whore?” Adore wondered.

“Yes, it’s exactly like a whore,” Raja said with a grin. “It’s just a classier way of saying it.”

Adore considered this. “I don’t think B is a whore. She’s got a good job. Maybe the girls she’s with are, though.”

Raja finished her mimosa and switched her empty glass with Sutan’s half full one. “No baby, the girls your sister messes with are sluts because they do it for free, at least your sister gets paid.” She said with a nod of agreement to herself.

Fame covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. “Does NOBODY care that she is a CHILD?!”

“Fame? Have another fucking drink, please,” Bianca pushed her Bloody Mary across the table.

“Come on Fame darling,” Sutan started, taking his drink back from his sister causing her to pout. “At least Raja and Jinkx aren’t making good use of their compacts…or worse,” he said with a laugh, earning him a dirty look from Fame and snickering from Karl.

“It’s all good Fame, I’ve heard and seen worse from B,” Adore said with a sweet smile.

“I don’t even want to know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, like this morning, I walked into her room and she was under the covers and this blonde girl was–”

“STOP!” Fame screeched, covering her ears. “And Bianca, get a damn lock on your door!”

Adore widened her eyes dramatically. “Ooooh, Fame just said the D word!”

Fame threw up her hands and began to guzzle the Bloody Mary.

The twins were in tears, “This is literally the funniest thing we’ve heard in ages!” they said simultaneously.

“You guys, I told you not to do that Olsen twins shit. It’s fucking terrifying,” Bianca warned.

“I’m fucking crying,” Raja said. “Is my mascara running?” Raja asked Sutan, turning to look at him.

“Just a touch,” Sutan replied, taking a napkin and dabbing at her eyes.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And you’re a fucking hater BiBi,” the twins said again with matching glares.

Adore shook her head in amazement. “So who’s Mary-Kate and who’s Ashley?”

“Sutan is Mary-Kate. He’s younger and sluttier and doesn’t hold his liquor as well,” Bianca informed her.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Adore said, nodding.

Sutan had a look of mock offense on his face at Bianca’s comparison of him and as he dubbed her, “the uglier Olsen twin.” Much to his sister’s cackling glee.

“Aww TanTan is the slutty twin who can’t hold their alcohol,” said Raja as she grabbed her brother’s chin and shook his head. “But you know I still love you, ugliness and all,” she said with a smile. “I need another drink…WAITER!”

 

***

Bass thumped heavily through the speakers, pounding through the floorboards of the smoky club. Bianca sipped a cosmo and surveyed the room. She spotted a gorgeous girl in the corner, light almond-shaped eyes and long, wavy hair. She started eyeing her up and then stopped. Shit. She’d slept with this girl already, but only once…she tried to remember why. She didn’t remember her name, but had a crystal clear picture of her face when she’d come, tears filling her baby blue eyes, and then the feeling of her sharp acrylic nails digging into B’s shoulder. Riiight, that’s why. Those Jersey nails. Yikes.

Bianca sighed and turned back to the bar, now trying to check out the women in her immediate vicinity. But before she could catch the eye of the redhead in the glitter headband, some yuppie-looking dude with slick blonde hair sidled up, slipping his arm around her waist. “Has anyone ever told you how amazingly gorgeous you are?” he asked.

“Yep,” Bianca said, slamming back the rest of her drink and wiggling out of his grip. “All the women I fuck.”

“You fuck girls? That is so hot,” he breathed.

“I’m not doing it for your benefit, douchebag.”

He laughed, not catching the hint, and stepped closer.

“Bro, I need to you back the fuck off, unless you are not fond of your testicles, in which case keep right on going.”

Yuppie Dude laughed again. “You’re so sassy. I love that.”

Across the bar, Raja had spotted the situation and now strode over purposefully. She stepped in between them. “Get away from my girlfriend, asshole!” she growled, and then spun around to Bianca. “Babyyyyy!” she cooed, arms around her waist. “Didja miss me?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Bianca replied gratefully.

Raja laughed and leaned in to kiss her, pinning her against the bar, shoving Yuppie away with her other hand.

He stumbled backward, enjoying the show, muttering, “Damn…”

Raja’s head snapped up and her dark eyes flashed angrily at him. “You’re not invited to this party, dickface. Get lost.”

He held up his hands and backed away some more as Raja went in for another kiss, deeper this time. She swirled her tongue in Bianca’s mouth, aggressively at first and then backing off and letting B take the lead, kissing her back with surprising sweetness and sliding hands down to her ass. After a few moments, Bianca broke away, giggling a little. “Thanks for saving me. My big strong hero.”

“Anytime, tiger,” Raja winked.

Bianca wiped her mouth. “The kiss was a nice touch.”

“I wanted to see what all the fuss was about,” Raja said, playfully poking B’s dimples, eyes glittering.

“And?”

“Not bad. 8 out of 10.”

Bianca guffawed, hugging her around her waist and resting a head on her shoulder. “Let’s get you another drink.”

Raja cackled and led her to an empty booth so they could put more space between them and the blonde-haired creep. “So what was all that about?” she asked waving a jeweled hand in the direction of the bar.

“Oh you know the usual douchebag who thinks ‘I’m gay’ is code for ‘I want to have a threesome with you and some girl.’,” said Bianca who threw her legs over Raja’s lap because she saw some dudes lurking nearby. “They make me itch.”

“Clearly,” Raja said dryly as she traced invisible patterns on Bianca’s nylon covered thigh and waved her other hand in the air to call a waitress over. “But why are you here alone? I would have thought that you would have found some form of entertainment for the night by now,” she said as she watched Bianca watch the rest of the partygoers, out the corner of her eye. “Unless, you know…you’ve just been waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet.”

Bianca turned to look at the tall and tanned model. If it was another lifetime and they weren’t such good friends, she would probably take her up on her offer. “The same could be said for you,” she countered. “Where’s your shadow?”

“Trying to skirt around the question, I see you,” Raja laughed after she gave their drink orders to their pretty brunette waitress. “But if you must know, Sutan is having a boys night with Karl. He dragged the poor guy to some strip club…the Cat Scratch or some shit, probably hanging out with hookers and strippers having a grand ole time while Karl tries to hit on the bouncers.”

“Sounds like someone is jealous,” Bianca said with a laugh at Raja’s petulant expression.

“Not in the slightest,” Raja said with a small huff. “I just don’t want him to bring those skanks home - or their germs,” she continued as she and Bianca watched a group of women walk past them. “I don’t have time for herpes. Even though you still haven’t answered why you’re here alone.”

“Well…I was trying to cruise for chicks, but it seems I’ve run out of fresh faces here.” Bianca flashed her dimples at Raja. “I can’t wait until Fall…”

“You know at some point those college freshman are gonna be too young for you, B,” Raja laughed.

“I know. I’m dreading the day…I guess when that happens, I’ll have to get married or something.”

Raja grinned and leaned her head on Bianca’s shoulder. “So romantic.”

“Yeah, well…shut up.”

The drinks arrived and Raja lifted hers up. “Bottoms up, B!”

“Top off, Raj!” Bianca winked.

Both girls began to giggle as they tossed their drinks back, gearing up for a wild night.

***

“BiBi baby!” whined Raja as she and Bianca left the 3rd club of their impromptu ladies night. “I want some pizza.”

“It’s like 3am bitch…fuck pizza, what about a short stack and coffee?” groaned Bianca as she walked beside her drunk best friend.

Raja looked down at her shorter friend with a pout, “But I don’t want pancakes and coffee.”

“Then what in the fuck do you want at 3am?”

“I don’t know!” she whined as she stood at the corner attempting to pull her long hair into a knot at the top of her head. “I just want something in my mouth.”

Bianca cut her eyes at Raja who was swaying slightly as she leaned over to bring all her hair forward. “No comment.”

“Oh my fucking god, bitch get your mind out the gutter! I’m talking about food!” Raja started as she finished her messy bun before turning to glare at Bianca. “I want food in my mouth,” she mumbled. “Oh what about a hotdog and beer?!”

“That sounds disgusting,” started Bianca as she reapplied her red lipstick. “Are there any hotdog stands even open around this time?”

“I don’t know,” Raja said before she stopped herself. “Hold up…is that my brother?” she asked Bianca as she squinted across the street. “SUTAN!” she screamed out, causing people walking by to look at her.

“RAJIE!!” Sutan screamed back, waving his arms as if he was trying to land a plane. “I thought you were already home or whatever!” he yelled.

“Why are those trashy sluts hanging off of you?!” Raja screamed as she zeroed in on the young women hanging off of his arms. One of them was snuggling up to Karl, clearly not taking the hint as he held her at arm’s length, an expression of extreme distaste on his face.

“Who are you calling a slut, bitch!?” screamed one of the young women to Raja.

Raja’s eye twitched. “I don’t know who that slut thinks she’s talking to but she got the wrong bitch,” she said softly to Bianca with an eerily calm expression. “I’ll be right back!” And with that, Raja gave her purse to Bianca and dashed across the street not caring about traffic. Bianca followed, bracing herself for a show.

“Oh shit,” Karl said softly as he watched Raja make her way across the street with Bianca in tow. “I think you should go,” he said to the group of women.

“Fuck that bitch, I’m not afraid of her,” the young woman who insulted Raja replied as she wrapped her body around Sutan’s.

“She’s going to kill us,” Sutan said to no one in particular.

“Now who called me a bitch?” asked Raja as she and Bianca got close enough to the group.

“I said it and you’re still a fucking bitch,” the woman replied, letting go of Sutan and taking a step closer to the taller woman.

Raja’s hand moved so fast, Bianca didn’t have a chance to say anything before she saw the woman stumble back holding her cheek screaming. “Bitch shut the fuck up, you’ll be fine, you brought that blow upon yourself,” Raja sneered at the young woman as her friends surrounded her throwing dirty looks in her and Bianca’s direction.

“Hey are you guys hungry? We were thinking about getting pancakes and coffee,” Bianca asked the guys who were still looking at Raja like she would strike again.

“That sounds like a great idea, but can I shower first? I have the stench of Staten Island Stripper all over me,” Karl said with an grimace.

“Oh yeah? What does that smell like?” Bianca asked, linking arms with him.

“Designer Imposter perfume, roll-on body glitter and wet pussy,” Karl wrinkled his nose and made gagging noises. “Sometimes being a wingman is utterly disgusting.”

Bianca laughed. “There’s this place on East 42nd that makes amazing cinnamon toast and apple pancakes,” she said as they went to hail a cab to take them to the diner before they went to the twins apartment.

“Raja, have you lost your entire mind?” asked Sutan seriously, as she wrapped her arms around him as they followed behind their friends. “She could have had a knife or razors in her mouth, anything.”

Raja looked up at Sutan, the entire incident that just took place, forgotten. “Then I would have beat the dog shit out of her,” she said simply with a big smile as if her slapping the young woman was nothing out of the ordinary. “Besides my BiBi would have had my back,” Raja chirped coming to a stop behind Bianca. “That and if they try and gang up on me, I keep a switchblade in my purse.”

“Your sister is a goddamn thug,” Karl said shaking his head.

“She’s fucking crazy,” Sutan groaned as his sister started talking animatedly with Bianca about different flavors of french toast.

 

***The gang lay sprawled around Raja and Sutan’s apartment, in a post-brunch, day-drunk in the evening, weed-fueled haze. Detox sat in the plush armchair with Juju in his lap. Karl perched on the arm of a sofa, Sutan on the opposite end. In between them, Raja lounged with her head in Bianca’s lap. Fame kneeled on the loveseat, playing with Jinkx’s hair beside her. Patrick sat on a cushion on the floor, playing tug-of-war with their new puppy.

“It’s so nice to have everyone here,” Fame commented. “We’ve missed you guys,” she said to Juju and Detox.

“Yeah, and we’re the worst parents in the world,” Juju moaned, resting a head on Detox’s shoulder.

“Babe, Kelly’s safe in Boston with your mom. It’s okay.” Detox finished the last of his beer and reached for another.

“Yeah, and there are much worse parents, Juju. Like Kurt Cobain and Courtney Love,” said Sutan.

“Bing Crosby…” offered Raja.

“Joan Crawford,” said Bianca, “The Monsoons…” Jinkx flashed her a dirty look but everyone else cracked up.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Juju laughed.

“Juju, I’m sorry you feel guilty but it’s been so long since everyone was here. I’m so happy.” Fame leaned down and kissed the top of Patrick’s head.

“We are the world…we are the people…” sang Bianca in a gravely voice, prompting laughter from Karl and Detox.

“Way to ruin a nice moment, douchebag,” Raja said.

“Says the queen of douchebags,” Bianca retorted.

“Fuck you.” Raja started to tickle Bianca’s neck.

“Fuck YOU!” Bianca laughed.

“Jeez you guys, get a room,” said Sutan. He took a hit from a joint Jinkx handed him.

“Jealous?” Bianca teased.

Raja hit her with a pillow. “Shut the fuck up, bitch!”

“Seriously you guys, just fuck already,” Karl said, shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, that’d be great. I love someone insulting the size of my hips while I fuck them.”

Raja laughed and sucked on the joint Sutan passed her, giving Bianca sleepy bedroom eyes. “That does sound fun.”

Fame hugged Patrick around the shoulders. “I love our family.”

“I know, hon.”

***

Later, everyone started to leave, and Jinkx, in typical fashion, spilled an entire drink down Bianca’s blouse while stuffing two scarves into her bag. “Augh, I’m sorry!” she shrieked.

“Thank you,” Bianca rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I’m sticky as fuck. Did you have to be drinking a goddamn margarita?”

Jinkx giggled. “Oops.”

Raja, hugging Fame and Patrick at the door, looked back over her shoulder. “You can shower if you want,” she offered.

“Yeah, thanks. I can’t get on the subway like this.” Bianca headed for the bedrooms.

“Feel free to borrow some of my clothes. You know, if you can find anything that fits.”

Bianca poked her head back out of Raja’s door and flashed her the middle finger. “Sorry I’m built like an actual human woman.”

“Not as sorry as we are! We have to look at you!” Raja smirked at her from the doorway.

***

Bianca stepped out of the steamy shower and picked up the towel, wincing. She opened the door and called, “Hey Raj! You have any towels that aren’t soaking wet already?”

“Coming!”

A few moments later, Raja entered the bedroom with a clean towel in her hands. She shut the door behind her and flashed Bianca a naughty look.

“Come and get it.”

Rolling her eyes, Bianca flung open the bathroom door and strolled across the room. She reached for the towel and Raja held it teasingly over her head.

“Nice bush.“

“Would you please go fuck yourself?” Bianca put her hands on her hips.

Raja tossed the towel onto the bed.

Bianca looked up at Raja, with her sleepy stoned expression, swaying a little on her feet. Her dark hair fell into her eyes. Her eyes swept down Raja’s lean body and then back up to her face.

“So you wanna know what real tits feel like? Go ahead,” she taunted, taking a step closer.

Raja’s mouth turned up in a smile. She rested her hands lightly on Bianca’s hips and then shoved her backward onto the bed. “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.”

Bianca reached up and grabbed a handful of Raja’s silky hair, yanking it hard and rolling them over so that she hovered over her. “Whatever. I’m drunk and your brother has a dick.”

Sitting up and sliding her hands around to Bianca’s ass, Raja grinned up at her, dark eyes flashing. “Whatever indeed. You know you’ve wanted me for years.”

“I have not, you bi–” Bianca protested, getting cut off by Raja’s mouth closing around her nipple. She let out a breathy moan, arching forward against her as Raja sucked, hands kneading her ass.

Raja felt a surge of power. Getting Bianca del Rio to stop yammering was a pretty big coup. And she wasn’t gonna lie, the hair pulling wasn’t half bad. She sucked harder, then pushed Bianca onto her back, still working her nipple while the other hand drifted up to toy with her other breast.

Bianca’s eyes were closed when she murmured, “That’s what an adult woman’s chest looks like when they get proper nutrition during their formative years.”

Raja whipped off her shirt and pressed a kiss to Bianca’s mouth, then pulled back. “Eh, I feel like there should maybe be a Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman ‘no kissing’ rule here.”

“Why? Afraid you’ll fall in love with me?” Bianca yanked off Raja’s skirt. “No panties with a skirt? Keepin’ it classy as always, I see.”

“Yeah, I’m afraid I’ll fall in love with your rude, bitter ass,” Raja rolled her eyes, lowering her body against Bianca’s and grinding hard.

Tightening her legs around Raja’s waist, Bianca thrust upwards, nails digging into her shoulders. “You’re such a cunt,” she breathed.

Raja grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms over her head, swirling a tongue around her nipple again, pressing her down into the mattress. “Say it again.”

Bianca shook her head, eyes closed, sighing.  
Emboldened, Raja let go of her arms and moved down her body. She sucked a bruise into her thigh and giggled. “Jesus Christ. I need a machete to get through your situation down here.”

Bianca pushed her away with her foot and crawled on top of her. “Forgive me for not wanting to look like a fucking overgrown alien baby.” She rubbed Raja’s entrance with the back of her fingers, biting down her collarbone.

Slinging her long legs over Bianca’s shoulders, Raja rolled her eyes. “Whatever dude, I don’t like hair in my food. I like–Ohh!” Raja buried her head back into the pillow and moaned as Bianca’s tongue found her. “Fuuuck…”

“Oh good, I found a way to shut you up.” Bianca grinned wickedly and continued to lick her softly as she writhed around, whimpering.

“Fuck off and–oh god keep going.” Raja arched up against her, trying to increase the pressure.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Bianca hummed against her, holding her thighs down, feeling nails rake up and down her back.

“Fucking hell, will you go harder?” Raja whined.  
Bianca looked up at her, grinning, and sucked gently on her inner thigh.

“UGH I hate you!”

Bianca laughed and slid a finger gently inside her, barely touching her g-spot, and Raja arched up again.

“I swear to Christ you are the most frustrating person I know!” Raja panted.

“Stop being such a twat for 4 seconds and I’ll let you come.”

Raja leaned her head back. “Bianca del Rio, you have great taste in fashion.”

“Oh yeah?” Bianca added another finger and sucked on her clit.

“Yeah, oh–FUCK! And you…you are funny?”

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Bianca sucked harder, curling her fingers, stroking her g-spot.

Raja whimpered and arched up again, eyes squeezed shut. “B…”

Bianca added a third finger and swirled her tongue around, humming against her.

Raja’s fists were buried in her hair and when she came, she pulled on it, hard, ankles locked together, toes curled.

Breathing hard, she opened her eyes and looked up at Bianca, who had climbed down from the bed and was now putting on one of Raja’s tank tops. She watched her for a minute.

Bianca winked at her and slid on a pair of underwear.

“Well, that was…new,” Raja laughed. “At least now I know why pull so much tail. It’s certainly not your looks.”

Bianca held up her middle finger and replied, “I thought it would be nice for you to fuck someone without a DSM psychosis.”

“Yeah, and I thought you should experience sex with someone over the age of consent.”

They glared at each other for a few moments and then both broke, laughing, as Bianca jumped back onto the bed. “I’m sleeping over. We can get Amy Ruth’s for breakfast.”

“Yeahhhh chicken and waffles.” Raja wrapped her arms around Bianca from behind.

Bianca pushed her off. “I said sleep, bitch. Get your giant mantis limbs off of me.”

Raja giggled. “Fine. Cunt.”

“Whore.”

“Goodnight, pumpkin.” Raja yawned.

“Goodnight, dollface.“

 

 


	3. Nebula: Big Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This mini-series, called “Big Bang,” takes place prior to “Rising Stars,” basically explaining how everyone met, with most of the action centering around the time Miss Fame moved to New York, in the early 2000s. Everyone in the original “Team Adult” gang (Fame, Raja, Sutan, Bianca, Jinkx, Juju, Detox, and Karl) is in their early to mid 20s. Fame has just graduated from FIDM in LA and moved to NY, Bianca and Detox work at the New Yorker, Raja is hitting her greatest fame as a model, Sutan and Karl are starting to get noticed at Elite, Jinkx is a hot mess as usual, etc)

They were certainly a motley crew, especially in the beginning. There were the Amrull twins, tall and striking and the toast of the town. Raja was a model on the rise and Sutan managed her career while attending NYU. They’d begun partying with Jinkx in their early 20s, the redheaded socialite bored with all of her friends away in college, wandering from party to party, ingesting whatever drugs she could get her hands on. The club scene in the 90s was schizophrenic…42nd Street was getting cleaned up, and all the really good raves were in warehouses in Brooklyn. Trying to get back into the city at 6 am rolling on E, high on some combination of speed, cocaine, weed, and whatever they happened to be drinking that night, was always an adventure.

And Jinkx, as Raja found out quickly, was up for ANYTHING. The first friend she had who was more famous than her, Jinkx was a socialite, a well-known fixture on the party scene (and in the tabloids) for being a hot mess, and Raja loved her for it. After she got her stomach pumped one night, Raja showed up at her apartment with a ziplock bag of weed, a box of pizza, and a t-shirt that said “Rehab is for Quitters.”

She met Bianca by chance, around the same time. A journalism student at Columbia with an eye for fashion and a strong distaste for anything “grunge,” the fast talking, hard drinking New Orleans native got assigned to interview Raja for a class. As that season’s newest Dior Girl, Raja was gaining moderate success but it hadn’t translated into financial success yet. Still living with Sutan in a one-bedroom apartment in Harlem, she and Bianca clicked immediately. Over a bottle of rum.

That interview turned into Bianca’s first piece of published writing - a tiny 2-paragraph write-up in Glamour, which led to the go-see that changed Raja’s life (and her bank account), got Sutan a job at Elite, and cemented their friendship forever. For awhile it was just the 4 of them - Bianca quickly bonding with Jinkx over their shared love of musical theatre and the golden age of Hollywood. Sutan introduced Karl to the group soon after - a scathingly sarcastic junior agent who was not ashamed to tell anyone what they were doing (or eating) wrong. Raja loved him right away, especially his tendency to get under Bianca’s skin and cause her to mutter gay slurs under her breath.

When Bianca’s internship at the New Yorker senior year turned into a post-college entry level job, she met Detox. The arrogant, foul-mouthed, frequently grumpy young man knew he’d found a soul sister the first time he and Bianca got into an argument. By the end, they were agreeing with each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. And soon after that, they were getting drunk on screwdrivers and sharing intimate details about the women they were sleeping with.

Bianca invited Detox to a party, where she’d also invited her friend from college, the adorable, vivacious Bostonian, Jujubee. Juju was 2 years behind her but they’d gotten friendly B’s senior year in a woman’s studies class. She dropped out the following year to go follow her dream of opening her own salon brand, so she went to India Farrah’s Cosmetology School. After a few jobs in larger and larger salons, she started working as an assistant to John Frieda, which impressed both Raja and Jinkx, who began to go to her exclusively - and not just because she gave them a friends and family discount. Juju and Detox fell for each other almost on sight, and began to live together after a whirlwind romance. Their wedding ten years later was almost anti-climactic, since they’d been together for as far back as anyone could remember. And since their 8 year old daughter was their flower girl.

Fame was the last person to join their dysfunctional little family. The baby of the group, she moved to town after graduating from FIDM in Los Angeles. Bianca had been working at the New Yorker for two years and was anxious to move on to bigger and better things somewhere “without a fucking glass ceiling.” Raja was at the height of her career, but could see a few years down the road, and was starting to have anxiety about what she was gonna do when the modeling jobs dried up.

Jinkx was in the middle of her fourth stint at Betty Ford, and Sutan was in California scouting for talent, on the day that Raja first brought Fame to meet the gang. They’d met earlier that day at a fitting. Fame was the newest draper’s assistant at DKNY, and Raja thought she was adorable: all business, super serious, until Raja flipped through the other cards and got her to start laughing at the ridiculously incorrect measurements some of the models had given her. “Tyra, a size zero? Maybe 5 years ago…!”

Once she admitted that she was new in town, Raja set her sights on seducing this sexy young woman. What she didn’t count on was so much competition from Bianca, who’d always had a thing for fresh-faced, bright-eyed blondes.

“Back off, del Rio!” Raja hissed at her at one point in the night, “I brought her here. She’s mine.” Bianca had just smirked and given her the middle finger.

When Fame off-handedly mentioned her boyfriend Patrick, Bianca leaned in. “Oh? How long have you been together?”

“Three years. He’s the greatest guy in the entire world,” she sighed dreamily.

Bianca tossed a pointed look at Raja, shaking her head. “Oh yeah?” And then when Fame got up to use the bathroom, accompanied by Jujubee, Bianca threw a bunch of cocktail napkins at Raja. “Boyfriend? You asshole. Do your fucking homework.”

“Since when has a boyfriend across the country ever stopped me? Or you, for that matter,” Raja sassed.

Bianca laughed. “True, true. But it seems like she loves him. Gross.”

Fame spent the rest of the night telling them about herself, seemingly used to the rapt attention she was receiving. When she explained that she grew up on a chicken farm and that her father was considered “the Poultry King of the Central Valley” back home in California, Bianca cackled.

“You’re a fucking liar! No way that’s a thing.”

Feigning great offense, Fame clutched her imaginary pearls. “How dare you accuse me of lying!” she said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

And later on, when she mentioned her “abuela,” Bianca scoffed, asking, “Bitch, you’re Latina? With those blue eyes and blonde hair?”

“I’m half Mexican and half Danish,” Fame said.

Bianca nodded appreciatively. “Well, that’s hot…”

Fame then crooked her index finger, beckoning Bianca close, and when she leaned in, whispered, “Also there’s this thing, you probably never heard of it down in the swamp…it’s called HAIR DYE.”

Bianca grinned and ruffled her hair, saying, “Touché, new kid. Touché.”

Fame yelped and wrenched herself away, indignantly smoothing her hair down, but then sneaking a glance back at Bianca, who flashed her dimples and wrapped her tongue slowly around a straw. Fame pressed her lips together.

Bianca looked up to see Raja glaring at her, eyes like daggers. She shrugged, an evil grin on her face.

***

At brunch the next day, Fame sauntered into the restaurant waving an article she’d pulled from her scrapbook, from a delightfully quaint looking newspaper called the “Fresno Bee.” In it, a county fair was recapped, including photos of a young Fame with her prized show chicken, Prada, standing next to her proud father - who was indeed cited as “Poultry King of the Central Valley.”

“Alright, alright, I stand corrected. I guess that is in fact a thing.”

Fame smiled. “Told ya!”

Bianca nodded, grinning. “Man. You may be from California and I may be from the fucking bayou; but you, bitch, are country as fuck. Sit next to me, Chicken Princess, you make me look cosmopolitan.” She pulled out the chair next to her.

Fame sat down, laughing her head off.

Halfway through the meal, when Bianca still hadn’t gotten a read on Fame’s…inclinations, she decided to redirect her romantic attention elsewhere, making eyes at their pretty waitress. She was definitely less exquisite than Fame, but after 30 seconds, she was a sure thing. And Bianca del Rio loved a sure thing.

 

***

“I’m so happy we could have this little lunch date!”, said Raja with a smile as she cleared the table of their dishes.

“Well thank you for inviting me over”, replied Fame as she got up from her seat to take their glasses into the kitchen behind Raja. “The meal was delicious, I’ve never had Indonesian food before.”

“It’s no problem, just be lucky that my brother isn’t here or we wouldn’t have had any of the food”, Raja said with a laugh.

“You have a brother?” Fame asked, genuinely surprised. “I didn’t know that.”

“Oh yes!” Raja said with a laugh. Though people knew the Amrull last name, many didn’t realize they were siblings, let alone twins. “He works at Elite, he’s my manager actually.”

“Oh wow, the more you know”, Fame said with a smile.

[“I’m back!”] called a male voice as the front door to their condo opened.

[“I’m in the kitchen], I have company!” Raja yelled out. “Speak of the Devil and so he shall appear”, she said with a laugh to Fame as her brother rounded the corner.

“Hey sis”, greeted Sutan as he came around the corner with several bags from the store in his hands from, giving Raja a quick kiss on her jaw. “Who is this stunning beauty standing in our kitchen?” Sutan took Fame’s lightly tanned hand in his brown tattooed one and gave the back of it a light kiss. “The way the sunlight catches your hair is absolutely stunning. Are you a model?”

[“Oh my God, you are so full of shit”], groaned Raja as she bumped him into letting go of Fame’s hand. “I’m sorry about him, he acts like he’s never seen a beautiful woman before”, she said, earning a soft laugh from Fame. “This is my twin brother Sutan. Sutan, this is my beautiful blonde darling, Fame. [She is mine, keep your hands off”], said Raja as she gestured between the two. She knew her brother all too well, and she knew what he was up to and she was not going to share this one. Not this time.

[“I don’t know what you’re talking about”], Sutan replied as he cut his eyes at his sister. “She is always trying to ruin my fun”, he said, “I’m sorry for my reaction.” He straightened up and stood at his full height of a towering 6'4’’, only a little taller than his sister at 6 feet. “I was just surprised to see that my sister had this stunning beauty in my home and I wasn’t prepared for our introduction”, he said with a heartbreaking smile. “It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Fame.”

[“I think I’m going to be sick”], mumbled Raja as she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms. Her big-little brother could truly be a nuisance. “Let me save you, Fame, and follow me to my room so we can go through looks for tonight,” said Raja. She took the young woman’s hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

“Nice meeting you, Sutan!” said Fame as she was leaving with a smile and laugh.

***

The twins’ parties always got a little out of control and this one was no exception. New York in September was still hot and sticky with summer humidity. There was loud music, drinks by the bucketload, drugs aplenty, a steady flow of unfamiliar faces, the scent of weed everywhere and it had ended as it always did, with two policemen who they knew on first name basis coming by asking them to quiet down.

Raja had passed out on the couch with Fame, Carmen sleeping in the busted airchair the twins had in their apartment, while Bianca stole Raja’s bedroom for a few hours to fuck an NYU student, a pink-cheeked girl from the Midwest with strawberry blonde hair and big blue doe eyes.

If you asked Fame, the girl looked a little dumb. But of course no one asked Fame, especially not Bianca, who’d zeroed in on her the second she walked in the door. Fame had watched her as she pretended to be nonchalant, chatting her up. Within twenty minutes, they were making out in the corner, and though most people didn’t notice, it did not escape Fame when Bianca’s hands crept up her thighs and disappeared under her skirt.

It was almost 6 am when they emerged, bleary-eyed, from Raja’s bedroom. The girl was pulling her clothes back on, and Bianca was wearing just her bra and panties. Fame stirred at the sound of them walking to the door, the girl’s platform shoes clunking loudly on the wood floors. Platform shoes. Fame scoffed. Platform shoes had been over for at least two years.

She sat up slowly and watched Bianca kiss Platform at the door. The girl had a dreamy smile on her face as she pulled away. Bianca waved to her and closed the door behind her, turning around with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She headed back for Raja’s room, catching Fame’s eye and winking at her on her way down the hall.

Fame got up slowly and followed her, heart beating wildly in her chest. Bianca didn’t seem surprised when she appeared in the doorway, merely lifted the side of the blankets and beckoned her forward.

Taking a deep breath, Fame crawled in after her. They’d shared a bed before, but this felt different. For one thing, Bianca’s bra was lace and Fame could see her hard nipples through it. For another, she was hyper-aware of all the thoughts that had been swirling in her head all night, thoughts she’d been failing to suppress although she tried. God, she tried so hard.

Bianca yawned. “So what’s on your mind, pumpkin?” She stroked her arm lightly, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

“What makes you think something is–”

“Because you have that cute little furrowed brow going on.” Bianca touched it. “And your mouth is turned down at the corners…” Bianca leaned in. Fame thought for a second that she was gonna kiss her and braced herself, heart racing. But at the last second, inches from her face, Bianca stopped, grinning, and pinched her on the cheek.

Fame turned towards her, sighing. “B, don’t laugh at me, okay?”

“Do I look like I’m laughing?”

“No, I mean, because I wanted to ask…ugh. What’s it like to have sex with a woman?”

Bianca smiled down at her. “It’s fucking awesome, why?”

Fame cleared her throat. “No reason, except…I mean I love Patrick, but…I just wonder…” She looked down, embarrassed.

Bianca tilted her chin up and, after a moment, kissed her. There was a tenderness there that caught Fame off-guard. She responded, kissing Bianca back deeply, exploring the softness of her mouth, cupping her smooth cheeks, pressing against her slender, deeply curvaceous body.

Bianca broke the kiss, asking, “So you think your boyfriend is gonna kick my ass?”

Fame blushed. “No, I don’t think…” Fame smiled a little, her curiosity satisfied…for the moment. “Now shut up, and let’s go to sleep.”

Bianca grinned, the two girls wrapped around each other, drifting off before long.

 

***

“So how was the party, love?”

Fame bristled slightly. She was on the phone with Patrick. They talked a lot throughout the week, but NEVER missed their Sunday evening conversations. It was a standing date that, no matter what, they’d speak at exactly 7 pm eastern time every week. Fame was dreading this one. For the first time since she’d left LA, she felt deep anxiety instead of joy come 7:00.

“Hon? You there?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry!” Fame snapped back into the present. She chewed on her finger. A disgusting habit that she fully intended to quit, but now was not the time. “Um…the party was fine. You know. The usual.” Guilt bloomed in her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

“Are you okay, honey? You sound really weird tonight.”

“I’m okay. I’m just…I have something to tell you and I think…I think you’re gonna have a hard time understanding. But I just–” her breath hitched.

“Babe, what is it? You’re scaring me. You don’t want to break up, do you?”

“No! No, I don’t want to break up. I love you. I love you so much it hurts.”

“Okay, then what is it?”

Fame took a deep breath. “Okay, you know I love you, and I think you are the sexiest man alive. The sexiest PERSON alive. But lately I’ve also…um…I kind of maybe have feelings for a girl, too. Or, well, maybe not feelings, but I’m…attracted to her.”

There was a pause, and Fame was filled with shame and fear.

“Patrick, I’m so sorry, please say something. Forget I–”

“This girl…uh…do you think she likes you back?”

“Maybe? Yes. Yes, she does. I’m sorry, this is so stupid, I’m such a–”

“Will you please stop? Nothing you say to me is stupid.”

Fame closed her eyes.

“And listen, maybe…I don’t know, maybe you should…explore those feelings. For that girl. Explore…whatever it is.”

“Are you serious?” Her mind raced. She didn’t deserve him.

“Yeah, but she should know, I’m not going anywhere.”

Fame could feel her heart grow, filled to bursting. She was the luckiest woman alive. “Patrick, you are…there are no words for how awesome you are. I fucking love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.”

***

Bass pounded in Fame’s ears and she buried her face in Bianca’s neck. Some kid in pigtails and glow-in-the-dark jewelry had handed her a hit of ecstasy and now she couldn’t get enough of Bianca’s warm, soft skin.

Bianca slid her arms around Fame’s waist, felt her shudder and whimper. Fame rubbed against her, felt vibrations from her head down to her toes. She ran her fingers through Bianca’s hair, thought she might faint at the silky-smooth feel of it.

Bianca looked into her face. “We really doing this? The Chicken Princess is finally ready to go?”

Fame nodded and pressed against her again. “B, please. Let’s take a cab, I can’t handle the subway right now.”

“My place or yours?”

It turned out not to matter where they went. In the cab, Fame couldn’t stop grinding against Bianca and finally, the older girl pushed her out of her lap and onto her back, holding a finger to her lips as she bit gently up her thighs, pulling down her panties and pressing a mouth against her. Fame arched up, every sensation heightened, a strange combination of intoxicated and hyper-aware. She rubbed her hands all over her own body, every touch feeling like heaven against her sensitive skin. Her thighs pressed against Bianca’s ears, a hand moving down to guide her head.

She moaned when Bianca began to suck on her clit, clenching her hair in her fingers. Bianca paused to trail kisses up her body, the warm sensation that had been building up now feeling swollen and heavy. She moaned again, and Bianca tilted her head towards the driver and pressed a finger to Fame’s lips. She sucked on that finger voraciously before opening her mouth, letting Bianca’s hands wander over her tingling skin.

“Oh god, B, please. Please let me come,” she whimpered.

Bianca grinned, an evil fucking grin that made Fame want to hit her, biting her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress. Fame arched and bucked and to stop from screaming, stuffed her own fingers into her mouth, practically gagging herself.

Bianca, thankfully, returned to the spot between her legs and started licking her slowly, punctuating every third or fourth stroke by sucking hard, keeping Fame on her toes until she couldn’t stand it, and shoved Bianca’s face against her, humping her hard and fast.

She came twice in a row, choking on her own fist. When she came down, gulping, pulling her hand from her mouth, she looked down to see Bianca, still with that naughty expression, stroking her thighs. It felt amazing. “One more,” Bianca mouthed, smirking.

Fame nodded and closed her eyes as Bianca went back to work. She felt fingers inside her and bit her lip so hard she began to bleed. “B…fuck…” was all she could say as those smooth fingers fucked her, faster and faster until she was arching and gasping and came again, harder than before, with a whimper and a broken moan that she didn’t even bother trying to stifle.

Bianca buried her face against Fame’s stomach, laughing into her skin as she pulled her panties back up. “Damn, blondie,” she whispered, giggling.

Fame tangled her fingers into Bianca’s hair and cradled her head against her body, satisfied and exhausted.

 

***

It wasn’t rare for the twins to have friends over at all hours of the day. Whether it was to party or just hang out, moving aside a few extra pair of shoes at the door wasn’t an odd occurrence, and today was no exception. It had been about 2 weeks since Bianca had spoken to Raja, since she and Sutan traveled to Mexico for a shoot for her Victoria Secret spread promoting their annual diamond bra. So Bianca hadn’t had the chance to tell her what happened between she and Fame over the weekend.

“So how was Mexico? I see you got a tan,” said Bianca as she settled back into the new microfiber couch she helped the twins put up. In other words, Sutan put the couch up while she and Raja hung out in the kitchen doing shots and talking shit to Jinkx on the phone. “I don’t see any tan lines,” she continued with a smirk as Raja looked up at her with a smile of her own.

“Well I’ll have you know that Mexico was lovely, I even saw all 25 of your cousins riding on the back of a pickup driven by two asses,” Raja replied with a bark of laughter at her best friend’s glare. “But this tan is everything right now,” Raja added as if she hadn’t insulted her friend.

“You know what, fuck you, Raja,” Bianca said with a laugh. The tall woman was sitting on the floor leaning back against her legs while rolling up several joints. Bianca had piled Raja’s long hair in her lap and started braiding and twisting sections while the TV and bits of Sutan’s conversation combined to make the low hum of a happy home. “Don’t you have to go and scrape off some corns or wax somebody’s back or something?”

“You’re such a bitch!” cried Raja causing Bianca to cackle in delight. “I hate you,” she said as she turned to look at her friend, her hair still pooled in the smaller woman’s lap. “But tell me what we missed while Sutan and I were away.”

“Don’t try and skirt around telling me about the Mexico trip here,” goaded Bianca as she started a crown braid on Raja’s head. “But it was pretty chill here. There were a few parties y'all missed, namely mine,” she continued as she watched Raja light one of the blunts she rolled, taking a deep drag before letting it go. “Although you could have made that one, you lazy bitches. But…you snooze, you lose. Big time in this case.” Bianca’s eyes glittered.

“How did you know we were back?” Raja asked, puzzled.

“I saw Mathu,” Bianca replied. “That and he told me he saw you and asked if you two were going to come through but he said, you said, ‘fuck no, not not this time, like I can’t.’ But it’s all good though,” she paused as Raja passed her he blunt.

Raja took a second to think before she replied, the alcohol from earlier and the weed she was smoking making her memories a little hazy. “Oh yeah…damn, I totally forgot about that. If it wasn’t for the fact that I was practically dead on my feet, and covered in glitter, feathers and body paint, I would have been there. But how was it? Jinkx said that party was poppin’.”

“Oh, what party?” asked Sutan as he walked back into the living room with three red solo cups and a bottle of white wine, since he didn’t want to risk staining their new carpet.

Bianca looked up at him. “I threw the best birthday party ever at The Black Hole for Jinkx, like a week and a half ago when y'all came back from Mexico. It was epic.” Bianca watched Sutan pour wine into the cups as she took another drag of the blunt before she traded for the cup of ice cold wine as he settled into the couch beside her. “But tell me about that Mexico trip and the shoot,” she replied with a sly smile towards the relaxed man beside her on the couch.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sutan said easily as he exhaled a cloud of smoke into her face with a sly smile of his own as he let his eyes settle on his sister Raja, who was sitting on the floor leaning against Bianca’s legs, head resting against her knees, eyes closed with a soft smile on her face.

There were few people in this world that could honestly say that they knew the Amrull twins and how they really were behind closed doors. But, Bianca was one of even fewer who could say she actually knew and accepted the twins and all of their…quirks. Maybe that’s why they got along so well.

“Telling lies on a Sunday, if my mama heard you, she’d be convinced that it’s the Devil and the power of the Lord compels her to save your soul from eternal damnation,” Bianca said easily as she ran her fingers through Raja’s hair that wasn’t twisted or braided, getting more of the tangles out so she could continue.

“Can’t we just say the Hail Mary a few times, gargle some holy water and keep it moving?” Sutan asked. “I have a meeting at 10 I can’t miss because I’m going to hell.”

Raja cackled with glee. “Well if you weren’t going to hell before, you’re DEFINITELY going now,” she said with a laugh she shared with Bianca.

“Well if I’m going, I’m definitely not going alone.”

“Of course not, that’s where the party is!” Raja said with a smile as she took the blunt from Sutan.

“But tell me more about this party we missed due to extenuating circumstances,” she continued, directing her attention to Bianca.

“Extenuating circumstances my ass,” Bianca started, earning her a slight pinch on her big toe from Raja who she thought she heard her mumble ‘hater.’ “But yeah, the party was fun, everyone was there and was like ‘oh where are the twins?’ Or ‘I can’t believe they’re missing the party.’ You know, the usual peanut gallery rabble,” she continued after taking a quick sip of her wine.

“Buuuuut…” coaxed Sutan.

Bianca turned to look at him. “Don’t rush me, little man,” she said. “But the ‘Chicken Princess’ herself was there as well…rolling on E and desperate for physical affection,” she said with a self indulgent smile as Raja handed her the blunt. “And looking absolutely…ravishing, I might add,” she finished with a knowing smile as Raja looked up at her.

“No you didn’t.” Raja said quietly, surprised that she got it so quick. “I don’t believe you.”

“Well, I can tell you for a fact, that she has a little brown crescent shaped birthmark on her pelvic bone.” Bianca shot back with a smirk.

“You’re a whore…you know that right,” Raja started after taking a large drink of wine before pouring more in her cup. “You’re just a fucking slut and a party pooper,” she continued as she took another big gulp before sitting back against Bianca’s legs. “But I love you though.” She tilted her head up to see the small Latina grinning.

“I’m mad you ruined our little game,” Sutan said with a pout. “But…eh, you win some and you lose some.” he said with a slight shrug.

“So now the burning question is,” started Raja as she lit another blunt since the first one went out. “How was it? And we want all the details.”

Bianca grinned wickedly. “Well…it started on the dance floor…”

***

Fame knew Jinkx’s parents had money, but she didn’t realize exactly how much until she set foot in the redhead’s enormous SoHo loft for the first time. Damn. This wasn’t Chicken Farm money. This was Serious Money.

In one of her rare periods of lucidity, Jinkx had planned movie night with all the girls. Fame arrived last, Raja and Jinkx each three shots in and halfway into a bowl of weed, Jujubee curled up in an armchair, staring into space, always totally useless when she smoked. Bianca emerged from the restroom.

“Hey blondie.”

“Hi.” Fame looked down shyly. She hadn’t seen Bianca since slipping out of her apartment at 7 am the week before.

“Chill out, I’m not gonna molest you every time I see you.”

Fame bristled indignantly. “I know that. And I’m not a child, Bianca. I do make my own decisions about my sex life.”

“Whatever. Want a martini? Wine? Margarita?”

“Yes.”

Bianca laughed and went behind the bar to pour Fame a stiff drink. “Maybe this’ll get you to loosen up a little,” she said, handing it over with a wink.

“I don’t know if I want to be looser,” Fame admitted.

Bianca cackled and picked up her own drink, slinging an arm around the blonde’s waist. “You’re cute, you know that?”

Of course Bianca ended up next to her on the huge L-shaped couch, sprawled on the chaise lounge side. And of course on Fame’s other side, Jinkx and Raja passed out 20 minutes into the movie, Jinkx snoring lightly with her head resting on Raja’s chest, curled into her side.

Fame leaned back, away from Jinkx, and pressed her body into Bianca’s, cuddling under the soft blanket with her. Bianca’s arms slid around her waist. Fame began to stroke them lightly.

Fame could feel Bianca’s hot breath on the back of her neck, and ground her firm ass back against her crotch. Bianca started to kiss her shoulders, her neck, suck on her earlobes. Fame dug her fingers into the older girl’s forearms, inhaling sharply when she toyed with her nipples, fire racing through her.

Bianca began to breathe harder, and her kisses turned to bites, dragging her teeth along Fame’s smooth skin, sucking bruises into her neck. Fame tried to suppress her whimpers. And then Bianca’s hands moved lower, finding the waist of her flannel PJs and disappearing inside.

Fame turned her head and kissed Bianca on the mouth, continuing to rub her own nipples as Bianca stroked her clit. “B, please,” Fame whispered into her mouth, “No, games, just help me come.”

“No games? Spoilsport…” Bianca whispered back, as she pushed her tongue deeper into Fame’s mouth, swirling it around, fingers now slipping inside her, thumb continuing to rub her clit as two fingers fucked her rapidly.

Fame’s eyes rolled back into her head. Then suddenly she felt empty, aching, and realized that Bianca had wrenched her hand away. She turned around all the way, eyes blazing with fury.

“Oh, sorry, is that what you meant by ‘games’? My bad.” Bianca’s own eyes danced with her signature smirk.

“You fucking bitch…” Fame started, and was silenced by another kiss, a palm pressed against her, three fingers sliding inside. She gasped slightly while her body adjusted, and then began to thrust against those sure fingers, mouth pressed to Bianca’s.

Bianca increased her pace, trailed her lips down to Fame’s neck, sucking on her pulse point as she worked her, her own clit rubbing against Fame’s thigh as the girl writhed in her arms, one leg slung over her hips.

On the other side of the couch, Raja stirred, yawning. Her eyes fluttered open. She turned to ask someone what she’d missed, when she saw them under the blanket, the entirely telltale signs of two of her best friends, fucking each other 3 feet from where she sat. Both of them were way too wrapped up the moment to notice her watching, so she picked up her glass and took a long sip, both intrigued and a little disgusted. Jinkx had three bedrooms. Come on, ladies, have some class.

Fame gripped Bianca’s hair in her hands, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, small whimpering sounds gurgling in her throat. Her cheeks were flushed red and she gulped for air. Bianca’s head then disappeared from sight, down into the blankets. A few moments later, Fame let out a soft moan. One of her legs dropped to the floor, the other draped itself over the side of the couch. She arched against Bianca, gasping. She tossed her head back again.

Raja didn’t mean to catch her eye. She really didn’t. But when Fame turned her head, it was too late to look away, so she just winked knowingly, fully owning the moment. Fame drew in a sharp breath and yanked on Bianca’s hair.

“You like that, baby?” came a muffled voice from under the blankets, and Raja nearly burst out laughing.

Now red as a tomato, Fame shoved Bianca’s head away, scrambling to sit up. “Stop,” she said sharply.

Bianca crawled out from the blankets, a confused expression wrinkling her brow. “You okay? What happened?”

Fame shook her head. It was then when Bianca noticed Raja, who tossed back the rest of her drink, still suppressing a strong desire to laugh.

Bianca nodded, understanding. “Hey, Raj. How ya doin?” she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“B…” Raja nodded back, a ridiculous grin across her face.

Bianca chuckled wryly and Fame let out a strangled whimper, jumping up and walking unsteadily from the couch. “I’m…I need to use the restroom.” She fled from the living room.

“You gonna help her finish, or just leave her to fend for herself, you rude bitch?” Raja asked, eyes sparkling.

“Shit,” Bianca said, and rose to her feet.

As she disappeared around the corner, Raja finally let out the laughter she’d been holding in.

 

***

The gang arrived in the Hamptons on Friday, ready to enjoy a long weekend of debauchery at the beach, drinking and sun and lazing around Jinkx’s parents’ “cottage.”

“It’s nowhere near as nice as the house on Martha’s vineyard,” Jinkx apologized cluelessly. Bianca crossed her eyes at Fame from the backseat and Fame stifled a laugh behind her hand.

There were three bedrooms, and as they walked in, they discussed the sleeping arrangements. “I’ll share with TanTan,” Raja offered, “You know, to protect the rest of you from his midnight groping.”

Sutan rolled his eyes, tossing their bags into one of the bedrooms. Raja had no problem with this alleged groping and they all knew it. “How chivalrous of you Rajie.” He said flatly, thankful their room had a queen sized bed for their long limbs.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Fame offered, setting her bag inside a room with clean, white-washed walls.

“Me neither,” said Jinkx, dropping her duffle bag on a bed across the hall.

Bianca looked from Jinkx to Fame. “No offense, red, but you snore like a goddamn jackhammer. I’ll try my luck with the Chicken Princess.”

Bianca brushed past Fame to put down her things, noticing that the room held a small double bed. She smiled to herself.

After a dinner of equal parts lobster and butter and several bottles of tequila on the beach, everyone was feeling pretty good. Well, except Jinkx, who passed out and needed Sutan to sling her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman-style into the house.

Raja disappeared inside her bedroom, the door shut firmly behind her. Fame stood with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“You cold, blondie?” Bianca asked, brushing some hair out of Fame’s eyes.

“A little,” Fame admitted, swaying unsteadily, letting Bianca put a hand on her back and guide her to their room, where she watched Bianca strip down to her underwear and climb under the covers. She crawled in after her. Even from a foot away, she could feel the warmth of her skin, smell her scent, which was like Banana Boat and the ocean and something else, something distinctly Bianca. Fame inched closer to her, propping her head up on an elbow.

“What’s goin on?” Bianca asked softly.

“Ummm,” Fame looked at her, her skin the color of brown sugar from a deep summer tan, lips full and moist, hair tangled with seawater. She reached out with a hand and laid it on Bianca’s stomach, her body heat immediately sending waves of warmth through Fame. Her fingers drifted upward and she began to play with a nipple. She found herself wondering what it would be like to have one in her mouth, and blushed at the thought, her stomach twisting.

Bianca tried to keep her breathing even as Fame’s hand explored her body. She closed her eyes. Two hands now wandered over her skin, a mouth began to kiss her neck, moving lower until the tongue circled one of her nipples, fingers pinching the other one. Fame climbed on top of her, straddling her. She threw off the blankets, now wearing nothing but a bathing suit and oversized T-shirt.

Bianca pulled the T-shirt up over her head and fingered the ties on her bikini. Fame’s tongue slid into her mouth. “Go ahead, take it off,” she murmured.

Untying her bottoms, Bianca pulled them off, watching Fame’s face in the dim lamplight. “You better be nice to me. I have proof you’re not a natural blonde,” Bianca teased gently, easing her own underwear down.

Fame lifted her hips up, then sat down again once Bianca’s panties were all the way off. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together, felt Bianca’s wetness against her own, her engorged clit rubbing at Fame’s slowly and methodically. She hooked her ankles under Bianca’s thighs and bent down to kiss her as her top came off in her hands. Her nipples brushed against Bianca’s skin and a shiver ran through her body, all the way to her toes. Her lower body felt tight and warm and she began to thrust her hips forward, grinding Bianca into the mattress.

Bianca laced their fingers together, kissing Fame deeply and tenderly, guiding her hands to her shoulders and then caressing her body, cupping her tits and rubbing her thumbs over her nipples, finally gripping her hips to hold her down tighter, straining up against her. Fame moaned and whimpered.

Unable to take it any longer, Bianca flipped Fame over onto her back and, holding her face in her hands gently, bore down against her with all of her weight, pressing her into the mattress over and over again.

Fame’s skin was on fire and she gripped Bianca’s waist and lower back, scratching at her, bucking up, losing track of how many times she was coming just from this gentle friction.

“Bianca…oh god, fuck me…” Fame moaned again as Bianca broke their kiss, her lips and tongue trailing along her jaw, her neck, down her chest, sucking hard on each of her nipples in turn, then lower, lower. Fame’s thighs fell open, wide, her trembling body just waiting for Bianca’s hot mouth.

And then the kisses, on her hips, her thighs, everywhere but where she desperately wanted.

“Oh, GOD, will you just fucking eat me out already?!” Fame cried, locking her ankles behind Bianca’s neck.

Bianca laughed against her skin, sucking a bruise into her upper thigh. She brushed her lips against Fame’s entry, breathed hot air onto her clit. Fame dug a heel into her shoulder blade, pushed her head down with her hands. “So impatient,” she remarked.

“Hurry up or I’ll just go get the twins to do it,” Fame said crossly.

“Are you threatening me, blondie?” Bianca’s eyes shone with glee. “‘Cause I dare you to open their door right now.”

“Oh, fuck off, B.”

Giggling, Bianca bent her head down, humming against Fame’s core. Fame didn’t want to react but her body betrayed her, arching up, cum dripping down her thighs. Finally, FINALLY, Bianca started to lick her, swirling her tongue and sucking and stroking and Fame nearly passed out from relief.

Fingers tangled in Bianca’s hair tightened into fists, and she writhed, whimpering and moaning, calling out Bianca’s name over and over. When her body finally stopped twisting and bucking, she lay still, covered in sweat and sticky with cum, letting Bianca turn her to the side like a ragdoll and slip arms around her from behind.

“So…what do you think of East Hampton?” Bianca asked in a low, hoarse voice.

“Eh, it’s alright,” Fame said, laughing when Bianca poked her in the ribs, tickling her.

“Yeah, exactly, I’ve had better…beaches…but it’ll do in a pinch.”

Fame grinned, turning her head and kissing Bianca’s forehead. “G’night, B.”

“Goodnight blondie.”

***

It wasn’t like Fame had deep romantic feelings for Bianca del Rio. She’d already found the love of her life, and his name was Patrick. Bianca was a friend with whom she was having a bit of fun.

So when she saw her clearly hitting on a tall Brazilian girl in a too-short plastic skirt in the club, she wasn’t heartbroken or devastated. Though she did think the poor girl was in desperate need of fashion advice. That summer outfit from last year’s Kmart rejects, and in the Fall? So yeah, she disapproved, slightly, but she wasn’t hurt. Not at all.

But…maybe she was a little pissed. It was irritating, that was all. Like why did Bianca think it was okay to just make out with a random girl in a club, when she was right there? Ready and willing and, maybe stupidly, assuming that they would be hooking up tonight. Fame tried to brush off her feelings, and have fun, but 30 minutes after Bianca disappeared into the bathroom with a knowing wink at the rest of them, she found that she didn’t have the stomach for any more alcohol, nor the patience for any more techno.

At brunch the next day, Bianca acted like her typical self, throwing out jabs, teasing Fame, giving Jinkx judgey eyes when she rolled in an hour late, reeking of weed and bourbon.

When a hand slid up her skirt to gently pinch her thigh, Fame set her glass down and glared at her, casually sipping a mimosa.

“What?” asked Bianca, smiling sweetly. “Not in the mood today, muffin?”

“Ugh!” Fame pushed back her chair and stalked off to the bathroom.

“What’s with her?” asked Sutan, raising his eyebrows at Bianca.

Bianca shook her head and finished her mimosa. “Beats the fuck out of me.”

“Don’t you think you should find out?” Raja asked pointedly.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Bianca grumbled, standing. “Fine. Make sure they refill my mimosa while I’m gone.”

Fame emerged from the restroom and rolled her eyes at Bianca, who stood awkwardly by the door. She started to brush past her but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Fame, wait.”

“Yes, what?” Fame turned and looked at her, crossing her arms.

“I don’t really…are we in a fight? Because I feel like I missed a memo, here.” Bianca scratched her head.

Fame scoffed. “No, Bianca, we’re not in a fight. You’re just not my favorite person on the planet right now, okay? But it’s fine, I’ll get over it. It’s stupid anyway, so…” She began to leave again.

“Hang on, bitch, just a fucking second. Do you mind telling me what I did to make you this goddamn salty? Because I’m at a loss here.”

Fame closed her eyes. “It’s fine. It’s not you, it’s…I’m fine.”

Bianca stepped up closer to her. “Well, that’s great, I’m glad you’re fine, but I’m still confused. See I have this friend who’s usually super cool, and fun, and for some reason she’s being a rude cunt to me today.”

“B, I’m sorry, I’m just…I just made an assumption and I was wrong and I’ll get over it. So…sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, that’s nice, but if something is bothering you, you should probably tell me.”

“I just feel like an idiot, that’s all.”

Bianca sat down on a bench by the door. “I’m listening.”

“I just thought…I don’t know, I thought we were having…a thing, I guess, but last night…” She sighed, and off Bianca’s confused expression, said, “I told you it was stupid.”

Bianca reached for Fame’s hand, pulling her into her lap. “Fame…you dumbass. You need to tell me when you wanna hook up. I’m not a mind reader. I’m not just gonna assume that because we had sex a few times, you want to do it every time we go out.”

“I told you–”

“And besides that, you’re practically engaged. So I didn’t really think this was an exclusive situation.”

“It’s not!” Fame exclaimed. “It’s not. Obviously you can sleep with whoever you want. I just thought…I don’t know, I thought if we were partying together, that we might…ugh! Nevermind. I’m sorry I was a bitch.”

Bianca smiled. “Thank you. But you know, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. So if I did–”

“No, I told you, I’m just…” Fame rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder.

Suddenly Bianca had a flash of sadness. She’d always been good at getting girls into bed, but holding onto them? Not exactly her strong suit. She chuckled softly, under her breath. “Blondie, maybe this is too complicated. Maybe we should just be friends. I’m not very good at being a side piece, obviously. And I’m not used to sleeping with people I actually care about.”

Fame looked at her for a long moment, into her big, slightly sad brown eyes.

Bianca cleared her throat. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you are sexy as hell, and I’m gonna miss…you know, this, but I don’t want to lose you, and knowing me…I just would rather you be in my life, even if it means I can’t have you like that anymore.”

Fame nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay.”

They sat for a few moments, not speaking, and then Bianca leaned her head forward and kissed Fame softly on the mouth. Fame kissed her back, then pulled her head away, smiling.

“I love you, blondie. I really do.”

“Me too, B.” Fame laid her head back on Bianca’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of her arms around her, just for another minute, before they returned to the table.


End file.
